Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a scan driver and a display panel using the same, and more particularly to a scan driver utilizing de-multiplexers.
Related Art
Display panel has been widely used in a variety of electronic devices in modern technology, such as cellular phone, television, personal computer, and so on. In order to fulfill the high resolution requirement of the display panel, information of the entire image frame may be written to the display panel by a scan driver and a data driver. To reduce the hardware cost resulting from an external printed circuit board (PCB), thin film transistors (TFT) on the display panel may be utilized for the scan driver. When the TFT array is being manufactured, part of the scan driver is formed on the substrate of the display panel as well. This technique is called gate on panel (GOP). By using the GOP technique, design complexity of an external driving circuit can be reduced, and production cost of the display panel can also be reduced. Since the scan driver plays an important role in the display panel, the benefit of reducing the hardware area of the scan driver is important.